


A small cegan fic :)

by yiffdonger



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abuse, And stuff right, M/M, Pedophilia, You know this ship is bad right?, and, because of the
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiffdonger/pseuds/yiffdonger
Summary: Just something I wrote, I hope you enjoy (^3^)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A cegan fic :)

Carl slam dunks Negan on to the floor and finishes him off with **_A HUGE FUCKING ROCK_**

Fucking rekt, mate.

**Author's Note:**

> MISS ME WITH THAT PEDO SHIT, BRUV!!!!!


End file.
